


An Unexplained Warmth

by Velvet_Cosplays



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (i guess), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Soulmates, Unspecified Setting, honest and true love, iblis can't speak, mephiles can understand iblis, no abusive relationships here, soft. everyone is soft., the sun gods are GAY, they could be QPPs if you want them to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Iblis is having a bad day. Mephiles figures that the least he can do is help.
Relationships: Iblis/Mephiles the Dark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Unexplained Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxuniversal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roxuniversal).



The beast of fire and brimstone's head was hung low. Something was upsetting him, and it didn't look that his ant-sized (in comparison to Iblis, of course,) counterpart seemed too happy about that. 

"Tell me, what's wrong?" The crystalline half asked, slowly approaching and steadily walking across a catwalk formed from the environment. It let him be relatively eye-level with Iblis. 

Three reptile-like green eyes turned to look at him, followed soon by the head of the beast gently resting on the catwalk, letting out a soft hum that vibrated the ground, knocking Mephiles off balance for just a moment before he caught himself with his levitation. "Easy, now. Rest, and let me take care of whatever disturbs you, Iblis." Mephiles cooed softly.

He gently strutted toward Iblis, placing his sharp, cold hand on his snout, perfectly calm with the razor-sharp, obsidian teeth that could crush him without a second thought. He tilted his head to look up at Iblis more, his crystalline quills clinking gently against each other, almost like a windchime. The mere sound seemed to settle Iblis more as he made a soft, rumbling noise. It was comparable to the sound of gravel crashing into magma.

"I presume you missed me. I won't have to leave you again, okay?" Mephiles reassured softly, placing his other hand on Iblis' snout. 

Suddenly, he reared his head back and threw Mephiles onto his head, forcing him to dig his claws into the rocky ridges of Iblis' scalp with a grunt. "...what was that for?" Mephiles sounded somewhat betrayed by the sudden action, though he did get a soft, sympathetic grunt in response. An apology that he understood perfectly.

Their relationship transcended words to understand each other, it was a connection they had deep-rooted into them. "...I understand. You only wanted to be closer." Mephiles' tone softened, pulling himself up into a sitting position, right in front of Iblis' third eye in his forehead. "I know you can see me. What do you see?"

Iblis chuffed softly, shaking his body but making sure to keep his head still as he shook some ash off. "You think I look beautiful? Oh, don't pretend I didn't see you attempting to look better, throwing that rubble off." Mephiles playfully pat his other half's snout. "You already know I think you're the only good in this world." He hummed, deciding to lay down, draped across the fiery beast's jaws. 

If Mephiles was anyone else, he would have been tossed into the air and devoured like a dog with a treat. But yet, he knew he was safe. Being so close to a being of true power, and yet, being safer than he may have ever been before. "Do you feel better?" He asked, turning his reptilian eyes to Iblis.

He made a soft, yet gruff, noise. It vibrated through his mouth and nose and shook Mephiles slightly, which seemed to make him apologetic again, whining softly. "I forgive you. Your sounds don't bother me, neither does your movement. It makes me happy to know you're doing better though." Mephiles patiently hummed, stroking the rocky "scales" of the beast.

"Every moment that you feel alright is a moment I treasure. When you aren't blinded with rage, or confusion, then those are my favorites." Mephiles turned to hug his other half, gently rubbing his own head against his, ear folded down against the beast's snout. Iblis huffed, resting his head down onto the catwalk again.

"I'm soft?" Mephiles sounded surprised that his other half got that idea from his sharp texture. "How so?" 

Iblis stayed silent for a moment, then hummed softly for a moment. "...you... don't know? But you want me to keep snuggling you?" Mephiles asked, amused. Iblis huffed softly, giving a brief nod. "Fine, fine." Mephiles had a smile to his voice, pressing his forehead to Iblis', right before his eye of course. He knew that was sensitive, and it would hurt to get poked by his quills.

"...I can hear the fire flowing through you. Its relaxing crackle is another thing I love about you. Your voice, your form, your way of movement... they're a more beautiful piece of art than all of Kingdom Valley." Mephiles earnestly said, wholeheartedly believing every word he said. 

"You are my will and love. My reason for doing all that I have. It's all for you." Mephiles squeezed his other half slightly, holding him as tightly as possible. 

The soft hum of a response vibrated through his very being, straight to the tips of his crystalline quills. "You... you did the same for me? You were always looking for me and you never stopped, no matter who tried to stop you?" His voice cracked, almost on the verge of tears.

"...I love you too."


End file.
